ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic: Max Justice/Sol War
This is the second issue for Sonic: Max Justice. Transcript The comic begins as a figure is shown sitting on a throne. She rings a bell as someone comes. *'Silver:' You called me? *'Blaze:' Yes. *'Silver:' Any order? *'Blaze:' Yes. We'll start the invasion we've been planning for months. Are our forces ready? *'Silver:' Yes, they are. *'Blaze:' Excellent. *'Silver:' When do we start? *'Blaze:' Now! *'Silver:' Great! She smiles as Silver walks off. At another place, Sonic is shown drinking. *'Sonic:' Man, those last days have been exhausting... He sighs. Amy sits next to him. *'Amy:' Hi, Sonic. *'Sonic:' Hello, Amy. How's it going? *'Amy:' Good, I heard you fought off that sudden glitch. *'Sonic:' Do you think I did well? *'Amy:' Yeah, you did. *'Sonic:' (blushing) Shucks. *'Amy:' And I want to help. *'Sonic:' (gasps) For real, Ames?! You'd be a great addition to our team! *'Amy:' Thanks. Cream comes. *'Cream:' Hi, Amy. Hi, Sonic. What are you talking about? *'Sonic:' Uhh... well... *'Amy:' Remember when Muskbots turned against citizens and he, Sally, Tails and Knuckles had to destroy them? *'Cream:' Yeah, why? *'Amy:' Sonic is inviting us to join his team. *'Cream:' Wow... That means I am in? Sonic and Amy look to each other and they smile, nodding in agreement. Cream squeals. *'Cream:' I'm so excited, especially since Tails is on it! *'Amy:' Whoa, easy there, young lady. You aren't part of the team just to flirt with him. *'Cream:' I know. *'Sonic:' (chuckles) Silly girl. Let's just go. They leave. At Sally's house, she is dressing. Nicole comes. *'Sally:' Shouldn't you knock first? *'Nicole:' Oops, sorry. *'Sally:' What do you want? Is it about yesterday? She nods in agreement. She then smiles. *'Sally:' And you want to join us, right? *'Nicole:' Yeah... *'Sally:' I'd be glad if you join us. *'Nicole:' Great! Thank you so much! *'Sally:' You’re welcome. Later, the Sol Dimension tropes prepare to enter Mobius as a portal is opened. The soldiers enter. *'Blaze:' My fellow soldiers, it's time to start our invasion of Mobius. *'Soldiers:' Yes, my Queen! The soldiers enter the portal. *'Marine:' My orders? *'Silver:' Well, you'll join us for this. *'Marine:' Goodies! *'Blaze:' it's our turn now. (snickers) Mobius, here we come. They enter the portal as it closes. It then cuts to Mobius as the team is now united. The portal then opens. *'Knuckles:' (noticing) What is that? *'Sonic:' No idea. They come out as Blaze laughs. *'Sally:' Identify yourself! *'Blaze:' Queen Blaze, ruler of the Nega Dimension, bow to me! *'Sonic:' Bow? *'Tails:' What is this? Some Halloween prank out of season? *'Blaze:' No. *'Cream:' Is this going to YouTube? *'Blaze:' No. *'Nicole:' I think she is legit. *'Blaze:' Dang right, kitty cat. Now stand down. *'Amy:' Or else? *'Blaze:' You will die. *'Knuckles:' I want to see you try. She laughs. They glare at Knuckles. *'Sonic:' (sarcastically) Thanks a lot. *'Knuckles:' Those things happen. *'Blaze:' Kneel! They are about to do it until Amy attacks. *'Amy:' I'll not submit! *'Blaze:' Pitiful. They fight. Silver and Marine then come and watch. *'Tails:' Rats, she has allies! *'Sonic:' Does it matter? They prepare to attack them. *'Sonic:' Okay, change of plans. Let's split up. Tails, you take the raccoon. Amy and Sally, take the cat. Me and Knuckles will take the hedgehog. *'Cream:' (clears her throat annoyed) And us? *'Sonic:' Uhh, I guess Tails will need help. You two help him. *'Nicole:' Good. *'Sally:' Enough talking! Let's get into action! They do and split off. Several panels show their fight. *'Marine:' Surrender! *'Tails:' You wish! *'Marine:' How dare you to disobey? *'Nicole:' Because we aren’t slaves! * Category:Transcripts